Alvin And the Chipmunks 4: All Munkd Out
by andy55
Summary: Alvin And The Chipmunks 4 Is The Sequel from Alvin and the Chipmunks 3 Chipwrecked


Today is a New day for the Seville Family as they get ready for school

Dave walks into the Chipmunks Room

Up everyone said Dave

Everyone got up Except Alvin

Alvin get up Said Simon

Alvin didn't answer

Huh wake up Alvin! Said Dave

Alvin still didn't answer

What's going on with him said Brittany

I will check him said Matt

Matt checks him his temperature his threw the roof

Oh my god he is in trouble guys Said matt

Why is that Matt Asked Dave?

He has a temperature of 200.4 said Brittany

Dave looked in Shock

Dad you okay said Alvin Junior

Alvin! Said Theodore who started to cry

Alvin was not moving

His sweating heaps Said Alvin junior

What we need him to cool down said Matt

I will bring in the air cooler said Simon

Simon ran out to the lounge and got an Air cooler and put it on Alvin

Everyone get to school Said Dave.

Dave drove the rest of them to school , Alvin stayed home

The chipmunks got out of the car and got into class Except Alvin junior and Brittany

Alvin Junior was upset about his father.

Brittany was worried about Alvin Junior

Hey you two are dead without Alvin said Both bully`s

Jack let go please said Brittany

No Father help me Said Alvin Junior

Just then Alvin Got into the School

I suggest you leave them alone said Alvin

Both bullies were shocked

Stand Up , Now I have had enough of you two Said Alvin

Really bring it Alvin Said the two Bullies

Do you wanna see a reaction then I am going show you said Alvin

Alvin with his temp rising throws the bullies into a wall

Bullies this is it no more I won`t forgive you said Alvin

Insult after insults after insults said Alvin

Alvin totally punches and kicks them so they are bleeding.

Who did that said Alvin junior and Brittany

I did Said Alvin

It`s Alvin no Way said Brittany

My anger is deep inside said Alvin

Huh said Simon who got out of class

Alvin said Ryan

Alvin pushed Ryan aside

What`s his problem asked Ryan

Bullies you will not get away said Alvin

Alvin unleashed his Chipmunk power on both bullies fighting them in the dumpster

Wow what a guy said Jeanette

Alvin stop please Said Simon who was worried

Alvin just punched Simon in the face

What that hurt Alvin Said Simon

Alvin looked at everyone furiously

Everyone ran for it except Alvin Junior and Brittany

I would suggest running Brittany said Simon

I think so said Brittany

Brittany ran off but Alvin`s son didn't

Alvin Junior get away quick said Brittany

No I will not Dad said Alvin Junior

Alvin looked at him prepared to punch him

He couldn't do it

Alvin said Alvin junior

The chipmunks couldn't believe he didn't call him dad

A.J I won`t hurt you said Alvin

Everyone paused behind them

What`s going on said Brittany

Ready to take them out son said Alvin

Yeah said Alvin junior

They both went straight after the bullies and totally destroyed them

Alvin you okay said Simon

Instead Alvin Junior punched Simon out.

Alvin Junior said Brittany furiously

What is going on with them said Simon

Now leave you stupid bullies said Alvin and A.J

Now to finish it off , Alvin boost punch said Alvin

As he launched A.J at the bullies who got destroyed and thrown to another state.

Cool it`s okay now guys Said Alvin Junior

Man I thought they would hurt us said Brittany

Alvin still furious was looking at them

Oh no Alvin is still angry that temperature is getting to him said Simon

Alvin Calmed down

Alvin! Called Dave for them to go home

Alvin got angry and punched Dave in the Stomach

Ouch what was that for Asked Dave?

Being Dave Said Alvin Smiling

Smartie pants said Dave

Oh one more thing Said Alvin

He then slapped Simon across the face

Stop perving on me when I am a sleep said Alvin

Everyone laughed except Simon

Simon got a nervous look on him

Simon you are weird some times said Jeanette

Simon didn't talk for the rest of the time Home

Alvin come on i am sorry said Simon

I am not like you Brittany and Simon Said Alvin

Huh said Brittany and Simon confused

A.J it`s time said Alvin

Yes I know said A.J

Time for what asked Brittany and Simon?

Hee said A.J

I am not your son you know Brittany said A.J

Yes you are I gave birth didn't I Alvin said Brittany

Nope Brittany you didn't said Alvin

Dave was shocked at Alvin

What but how Asked Simon and Brittany?

Alvin Junior is my Brother said Alvin

What said Dave, Simon and Brittany?

We played a little prank I told him to go under you and wait for you to think

You were pregnant and just slide under you said Alvin who Laughed

Brittany was Furious

I am going to kill you Alvin said Brittany

Brittany chased Alvin around the house

Alvin before we get this funny thing happening Brittany should know that I was the one who put the bug on Alvin said A.J

Now you`re dead A.J said Brittany

Alvin you ready to trick her said A.J

Guess what Britt He is my Son said Alvin who Laughed

What you little tricker said Brittany

But there is one thing he wasn't called A.J said Alvin

My name is James Alvin Seville said James

What the heck said Brittany

Well James hello said Theodore and Simon

Yeah well my middle name is Alvin so yeah said James

Everyone was still shocked at that

James my son said Alvin

Well James what do you enjoy asked Simon?

Fun stuff and also Books said James

Dave was in shocked when he said Books

What books are cool said Alvin

Everyone looked at Alvin and James shocked

I got an idea Dave take me and James to the library asked Alvin?

Dave jaw dropped

Well okay ,but Simon can come too said Dave

Sure bring nerdy along said James

Alvin laughed and Simon was furious

James I hate you said Simon

At least the popular can stay home right Brittany said Alvin

You better shut it if you know what`s good for you Alvin Said Britt

Why should he it is true Mum Alvin thinks your popular said James

Brittany got furious

Too bad you`re not as popular as dad said James

How dare you say that said Brittany?

Alvin and James Laughed

Trouble makers Said Dave

Brittany and Simon Agreed

Dave dropped the chipettes and Theodore off home and continued off to the library

They arrived at the Library

Okay guys have fun in their said Dave

Simon, Alvin and James head into the Library and leave Dave at the car.

Hey Simon said Alvin

Yeah what`s up Alvin Asked Simon?

Don`t let Brittany know but James is no ordinary chipmunk said Alvin.

What do you mean said Simon?

He is a Leader Chipmunk like me said Alvin

Really that is interesting said Simon

Dad I found the book I want said James

Hmm what is it Asked Simon?

Alvin and The Chipmunks Leadership book said James

Wow nice book James said Simon

He is trying to be a leader whispered Simon to himself

Yeah he is Simon Whispered Alvin to Simon

Okay are we ready to go guys said James

Yeah let`s go Simon and James Said Alvin

They got the book for James and went back to the car on Dave started driving them home

So what book did you get James said Dave

Before he could answer James fell asleep

Um, Dave he is asleep he has had a long day said Simon & Alvin

Oh okay well let`s go home then said Dave

They continued driving home

So Alvin what do you think of James getting this Book Asked Simon?

Well he wants to become like his Dad so it should help him said Alvin

What book did he get guys asked Dave?

The leadership Book said Alvin

Wait the leadership that`s the one you had at one time Alvin said Dave

Yeah so it`s going to be good for him said Alvin

Almost home guys said Dave

Dave do you think James is a good Chipmunk Asked Simon?

Kind of I guess said Dave

They pulled up in the driveway of the Seville house

What`s wrong with James Asked Brittany

Nothing his just Tired Brittany Said Alvin & Simon

Okay let`s get him to bed then said Brittany

No not bed said James who woke up

His awake now said Alvin Curiously

Welcome back buddy said Simon happily

Yeah time to get inside and read said James

It sure is I will even help you said Alvin

Brittany & Dave were shocked what Alvin just said

What is wrong guys Said Dave

You have never helped him before with work said Dave & Brittany

Hmm, true but I decided I will help him said Alvin

So Alvin ready to get inside I am going to read my science book okay said Simon

Okay Simon said Alvin

They Head Inside to the Chipmunks room

Simon sits down on a chair and starts reading his Science book

Meanwhile downstairs

Alvin is acting very weird Brittany said Jeanette and Eleanor

Yeah he is I don't know what`s got in to him said Brittany

Well I am going to find out said Brittany

Brittany walks upstairs and see`s Simon reading his book

Hey Simon What you reading asked Brittany?

Volcano Eruption , it`s to do with a science fair said Simon

Cool where`s Alvin Asked Brittany?

Over there Brittany Said Simon pointing to Alvin and James

So what is the Deal Alvin said Brittany

Now this is where you get different columns of leading troops to battle said Alvin

Brittany was surprised at Alvin

What`s up Britt said Alvin

Was wondering what you`re doing you are acting weird today said Brittany

Man isn't that everyday Said Alvin Laughing at her

Leader`s must follow examples in the art of music said James

Huh what the said Brittany who was confused

What is he reading Alvin asked Brittany?

Leadership skills said Alvin

Okay isn't he too early for that yet said Brittany

Nah he should be fine said Alvin

Okay that was fun said James

Simon can I have a look at that book please said James

Yeah sure said Simon who looked Shocked

Volcano`s only erupt when there is too much magma in them said James

What the heck how did he know that said Simon who was speechless?

Alvin Laughed

Now time to build this said James

I will make one too son said Alvin

They both made figure Volcano`s

Wow cool since when does Alvin do these kind of stuff said Simon

Brittany was amazed at both of them

Here Simon Said James who passed him a Volcano Figure

Thank you James said Simon who was amazed at what he did

Okay let`s go and get dinner dad said James

Sure mate Said Alvin

They both went out to Dave

Brittany and Simon were Shocked and Jaw`s dropped too

Downstairs Dave was sitting down playing music

Hey Dave Said Alvin

Yeah What`s up Alvin said Dave

Well James and I are hungry could we get a bite to eat said Alvin  
>I don't see why not Said Dave<p>

Cool let`s eat James said Alvin

They Both head to the Kitchen and grab the Cheese Balls

Staying alive , Staying Alive Said Alvin

Alvin open`s the packet of Cheese balls with a pan

Dinner is Served Said Alvin

Cool thanks Dad Said James

Alvin and James Start Eating

This is so delicious said Alvin

James and Alvin Eating figures said Brittany

Brittany leave them be there happy and eating Said Simon

True they are said Brittany rolling her eyes

Wow cheese balls can I have some Asked Theodore

Yeah Sure said Alvin

Theodore started pigging out on Cheese Balls

Cheese balls again Alvin what`s wrong with you Said Jeanette and Dave

What it is my Favourite you Know Said Alvin

Yeah so we are eating them you want some or not Simon said Theodore

Why not there here to eat anyway said Simon

Simon came over and started Eating Cheese balls With Theodore and James

Men what do you expect said Brittany

I resent that Brittany Said Alvin

Oh well let`s eat said Jeanette who came up to the Cheese balls and started eating

Why not if it`s fun lets go for it said Eleanor who started eating next to James

If you can't beat them join them said Brittany who rammed into the cheese balls eating

Dave Also came over and started Eating some Cheese Balls

So any ideas for what songs we should sing at the next big Concert Asked Dave?

Not really Dave Said Alvin

Yeah it is very hard to choose sometimes said Simon

Hmm I am unsure too said Theodore

We are stuck on that too Dave Said The Chipettes

Dear Agony and I will not bow said James

What the said Simon who was shocked

Give me a Sign as well too Said Alvin

New songs nice guys said Dave

Yeah good songs said The Chipettes who agreed

Gotta be somebody said Simon

Nice that`s cool Simon said Jeanette

Alvin anymore ideas said Dave

Nah not at this time said Alvin who was reading a book

What are you reading Asked Brittany?

The Science book of Simon`s said Alvin

You are Alvin right Said Simon

Yeah of course said Alvin

I will be singing gotta be somebody said Simon

Chipettes looked shocked at Simon

What is wrong girls said Simon

Your acting different said Brittany

Yeah I know said Simon who was laughing

Simon changed the world Said Alvin

Everyone looked at Alvin Weird

And I will be singing Voices said James

Voices that is different said Dave who was confused

Paranoid I have lost the will to change said Alvin

You have Alvin asked Simon?

Sure have Said Alvin

Dave like`s to wear dirty underwear said Alvin who smiled

Alvin! Said Dave

He is such annoying said Brittany

Maybe I am but I feel so faithless said Alvin

What you are faithless said Eleanor

I becoming this all I want to is more like me and less like you said Simon

You want to be more like you Said Brittany who Was Confused

I am the end of failing too and I know if you just like me even disappointed in you said James

Of course we would be Said Brittany

Oh yeah Yeah ah said Simon who was Singing

Girl you spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round Said Alvin who was Singing.

I set my Sights on you and I got head on you baby Said Theodore

Girl you spin me right round baby right round Said James

Huh said The Chipettes in Confusion

You spin me right round right round said Alvin Singing

Sing it yeah said Simon singing

You spin me right round like a record bay right round like a record baby right round said Alvin singing

My best friend gave the best advice he said each day is given right said Simon singing

Is the longest drive , if today was your last day said Alvin Singing

Would you live each moment like your last leave your bitches in the past Said Alvin and James singing

What I Said Brittany

Leave all the bitches in the past said Alvin Singing

If today was your last day Said Simon singing

Never too late to shoot for the star regardless of who you are said Alvin Singing

How the hell did you wind up like this said Simon Singing

Nothing is wrong just as long as you know that someday I will said Alvin Singing

I got one more song guys said Alvin

Just one chance just one breath just in case you have one left said Alvin Singing

I love you I loved you all long too far away for too said Simon Singing

Stop dreaming if I don't see you anymore Said James Singing

With you I will stand I give it for less said Simon Singing

As they Finished Singing Dave Clapped his Hands

The Chipettes were Speechless

We have been Munk`d out Said Brittany

Yeah Said Jeanette

This aint a song for the broken hearted Said Alvin Singing

I am going be face in the crowd when I shout it out loud Said Simon singing

It`s My Life Yelled James Singing

You ready guys Said Simon

Yeah we are ready Said Alvin

I left my body in the sand of time Said Simon Singing

Yeah Said James Singing

I watch the world go to the dark side of the moon said Theodore singing

As long as your my friend at the end said Alvin Singing

My kryptonite Said Alvin Singing

You call me strong you call me weak , I stumble down but I put you back up said Alvin Singing

You still Call me superman but your still holding my hand yeah kryptonite Said Simon Singing

Theodore played his Guitar

If I go crazy you will call me superman said Simon Singing

My Kryptonite Yeah! Said Alvin Singing

My super human Kryptonite Said Simon Singing

Yeah Said Theodore Singing

James finishes off with his guitar

Nice work guys said Dave

Now that we cannot beat girls Said Brittany

Yeah they are too good for us Said Jeanette

I agree girls Said Eleanor

Okay together guys ready Said Simon

You bet said Alvin

Shake your groove thing baby said Theodore

Show the world you can Dance Said Alvin Singing

Girls let`s Join Said Brittany

Yeah Said Jen and Eleanor

Shake your grove thing said Dave Singing

Come on just shake it , you got the rhythm tonight yeah said The Chipettes Singing

Shake your groove thing baby said The chipmunks and chipettes Singing

Show them how to do it now said Dave Dancing

Come on just shake it said Alvin singing

Oh yeah said Theodore Singing and finishing

My mum told me when I was young where all born superstars, she roam hair put my lipstick on rah , there's nothing wrong with love and you will go fine , right track I was born this way Said the chipettes singing

Ain`t no stopping us now Said The Chipettes Singing

Good Job guys Said Dave

That was fantastic girls Said Brittany

Okay time for bed guys said Dave

Come on Dave it`s Dance fever Tonight Said Alvin

Sorry but you got School in the morning Said Dave

But that is unfair Said James

Yeah come on Said Brittany

No bed time guys Said Dave

No I refuse said Simon

Simon bed time now Said Dave

No Dave not tired yet Said Alvin

One more song Dave Said Alvin

Yeah Said Brittany

Fine one more Said Dave

Ready girls said Alvin

Yeah you bets said Brittany

One two three said simon

We are family yeah , I got all my sister with me get up everyone and sing

We got all my brothers with me said the Chipettes singing

We are family yeah I got my sisters with me we are family get up everyone and sing we are Family! Said Simon Singing

Sing it guys , We Are Family , Big Family Said Theodore Singing

We are family Said James Singing

Get up everyone and Sing We Are Family

This is a special song guys Said Alvin

Yeah oh yeah said Alvin Singing

Staring outside time we had was okay said James Singing

Feeling good is great said Theodore singing

I am going home said Simon singing

I am running home Said Theodore Singing

I'm going home yeah oh yeah I am going home said James Singing

I don't know why because I`m going home, I`m running home, careful what you wish for said Alvin Singing

Oh yeah said Theodore Singing

Im going home Said Simon Singing

Im Running home , im going home yells out Alvin Singing

Yeah Yeah Said Theodore Singing the finish

Okay bed time guys

Fine Said the Chipmunks and Chipettes

Not tired said Alvin as he flicked the light on

Time for bed Alvin I am warning you Said Dave who flicks the light off

Not tired again Said Alvin flicking the light on

That`s it don't make me come over there

Okay said Alvin flicking the light off

Dave falls on their toys

I just came tired night Dave Said Alvin

Alvin! Said Dave

Okay! Said Alvin

That night Alvin Couldn't sleep

What`s wrong with me I cannot Sleep said Alvin

Just then Simon wakes up

What's wrong Alvin Asked Simon?

Alvin didn't answer and fell Asleep

Hmm that is strange Hope his okay said Simon

As Simon went to sleep

Alvin starts Dreaming

(Alvin`s Dream)

Where am I Asked Alvin?

Yay go Chipmunks Said Fans

Thanks guys Said Alvin

Alvin your so cool man so how`s it been Said Fans

It`s Been good guys thanks Said Alvin

Hey Britt are you together with Alvin Asked a Fan girl

No we are not that guys a jerk and baboon said Brittany

Fans Laugh at Alvin

Alvin looks at them then at Brittany and cries and runs off

Alvin where you going said Simon

Alvin sucks said Fans

Fans Keep Chanting Alvin sucks Alvin Sucks

Alvin please don't go said Simon

Dave was Angry at Alvin and looked at Simon

Alvin who was upset sat next to a tree while Simon came up to him

Alvin are you okay said Simon who was worried

Leave me alone Said Alvin who was crying

Come on Alvin you got to stop running off said Simon who was more worried

I can`t stop it Simon she is the cause of this and I can`t handle it I wish she would disappear said Alvin who was crying.

Just go Simon I am not needed Said Alvin who got even worse with Crying

Simon left and didn't come back till the end of the night

Alvin shouldn't of ran off what am I going to Do with him said Dave who was angry

Just then Simon push the door open who was so Angry as ever

Simon are you okay said Jeanette

Simon didn't answer as he got angry.

What do you want Simon Asked Brittany?

Simon didn't answer instead he pushed her to the ground

What`s wrong with you pushing a girl Said Brittany

You hurt my brother and now I don't know if he will ever be the same said Simon

Alvin please don't cry said Theodore who was upset

Oh my said Jeanette and Eleanor who were furious with Brittany

What are you going to nerdy said Brittany?

I will hurt you said Alvin

Huh what the said Simon, Jeannette & Eleanor

I have had it with you Brittany said Alvin Furiously

Alvin then punched her in the stomach and threw her into a sign and Alvin walked away to the tree again

How dare you Alvin said Brittany who hit Alvin into the tree and hurt him badly

Well Alvin deserved what he got Said Dave

Alvin! Said Simon

Just then Alvin woke up from his Dream

Alvin was angry when he woke up, he then got off his bed and punched a wall and then went back to bed.

Alvin fell asleep

The next morning Dave entered the Chipmunk room

He was shocked when saw a hole in the Chipmunk wall

Everyone Wake up now! Said Dave

Everyone woke up except Alvin

Who put a hole through this wall it couldn't be you chipmunks because you're too small said Dave

It wasn't us Said Simon

Alvin woke up by himself

Alvin your awake Said Simon

Alvin didn't speak and walked off to the kitchen

Huh, something is up with Alvin his not talking said Simon & Brittany who looked worried

Just then Alvin came up to Dave

Dave I put the hole in the wall with my fist Said Alvin who wasn't even scared of Dave and walked off

Chipmunks & Chipettes jaw dropped

What the how did he do that asked Dave?

I don't know said Simon who was curious

They all went downstairs to see Alvin sitting by himself drinking Coca.

What he isn't joining us said Brittany

Hmm it is strange and he even got his own coca said Simon and Dave who were confused

Alvin want some cheese balls asked Theodore

No! Said Alvin who rejected them

He never passes on cheese balls said Simon and Dave who were worried

What is wrong with you Alvin asked Brittany who was worried?

Why do you even care Said Alvin?

Everyone was in shock at Alvin

Because I worry about everyone said Brittany

I thought I was a baboon as you call me and a worthless loser said Alvin furiously

Huh, I never called you that Alvin said Brittany

Hmm what about at the concert you called me a baboon and nothing but a loser and one of the fans asked you if you like me and you said I am a jerk so Leave me alone said Alvin who started to cry

Oh no I said that said Brittany who was worried

Alvin ran over to their local tree and started to cry

Alvin is getting upset Brittany I better talk to him said Dave who was worried

I will do it Dave since I am his brother said Simon

Okay Simon you do it Said Dave

Dave was worried about Alvin

Simon went over to Alvin at the local tree

Alvin are you okay man said Simon who was worried

I can`t believe this she is too much to handle Simon said Alvin crying

Simon agreed

Well I cannot do anything about that Said Simon smiling and trying to cheer his brother up

Simon Please I need time to myself okay said Alvin crying

Okay buddy said Simon who smiled and left

When Simon came up to the house he was worried beyond belief

Well how did it go Simon asked Brittany?

Simon looked at her furiously and went up stairs

Something has happened to Simon that has made him mad and I will talk to him said Theodore

Theodore went upstairs to the chipmunk room and he saw Simon crying

Are you okay Simon said Theodore who was worried?

Theodore take care of yourself okay said Simon who was upset.

Why asked Theodore?

Because me and Alvin don't want to talk to anyone anymore said Simon Furiously

Theodore became upset and went to Dave

What`s wrong Theodore Said Dave who was worried

Theodore went outside and grabbed a rock and threw it at Brittany

Ouch what was that for Asked Brittany?

You tell me you cow said Theodore

What did you say Theodore that is rude said Dave?

I cannot let my brother be upset anymore said Theodore

Theodore ran to the bushes and started crying while sitting on a bench

Just then Simon came downstairs

Simon what is going on Said Dave Furiously?

Nothing and goodbye said Simon Furiously

Where are you going asked Dave?

Away from the girls said Simon

The chipmunks went to different places in the garden and started crying

Alvin finally stopped crying

Alvin stopped crying Said Dave who was relieved

Alvin instead began to sing

I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Crawl into his skin what Asked Dave?

Girls were confused

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony

Suffer slowly what said Jeanette

Suddenly  
>The lights go out<br>Let forever  
>Drag me down<br>I will fight for one last breath  
>I will fight until the end<p>

The girls started to cry for Alvin except Brittany didn't

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Dave started to cry

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<br>Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

I will leave you alone Alvin said Brittany furiously

Huh nothing left said Brittany

Yes I have nothing left Brittany said Alvin sadly

As Alvin walks back inside and sitting down and continues to drink coca

Yes we can Alvin I feel your pain Said Jeanette & Eleanor

Dear agony just let go of me said Simon and Theodore Singing

Don't bury me Brittany said Alvin

Huh bury you why shouldn't I Asked Brittany

Just let him go said Jeanette & Eleanor singing

Just turn around there`s nothing left Said Simon singing

They stopped and went back inside

School time guys said Dave

I will catch the bus said Alvin

Dave was surprised everyone was

Alvin left after his coca and went to school leaving the chipettes and chipmunks in shock

Let`s go I guess said Dave who was worried about Alvin

They all arrived at School but Alvin wasn't seen they both got knocked out by jack and his gang of bullies

Let go please said Simon

Let go help said Theodore

The gang ended up getting all the chipettes and two chipmunks

Help me please ouch help! Said the Chipmunks and Chipettes

No! Help Please

No one is here to help Said Jack

So you're dead Said George

Just then a person arrived in a Black hoodie with the Sign Alvie

Who are you said Jack?

My name is Alvie and I am here to teach you a lesson said Alvie

Are you new asked George?

No I am here to show you how to beat them up said Alvie

Cool let`s do this said George and Jack

Alvin! Help me please said Simon

I am going to die no! Said Theodore

Not die exactly said Alvie

Huh what did you say said Jack and George?

The only two that will feel pain is jack and George said Alvie

Who do you think you are fool said George

The one and only Alvin said Alvie

Huh what! No way said Jack

I will end where I began said Alvie

My name is Alvin Seville, but now my new name is Alvie since that is what the bus driver calls me and gave me a hoodie said Alvin

Yes Alvin I mean Alvie said Simon

This is how you beat up someone said Alvie

Alvie punches Brittany in the gut

Alvin whispers to her" don't worry I have a plan said Alvie"

Alright got it bullies good said Alvie

Mike finish these guys off said Alvie

Mike what the heck said George and Jack shocked

Get him brother said Alvie

Everyone was shocked to learn mike was Alvin`s brother

Mike gets knocked out by jack and George

Sorry Alvin said Mike who was hurt

It is okay mike said Alvin who was happy

Now to finish you said Alvin

Alvin totally destroys them

You wont hurt my family said Alvin

Curse you Alvie said George

Name is Alvin, George said Alvin Smiling

Damn you Alvin said Jack and George

Thank you Alvin said Jeanette happily

Yeah thanks Alvin said Simon & Theodore happily

Why did you have to punch me Alvin said Brittany furiously

Because you are not a good person said Alvin happily

Brittany got angry but thought about it and calmed down

Alvin! I will walk you to class okay said Brittany

Okay said Alvin Curiously

Everyone went to class except Brittany and Alvin

Then Brittany and Alvin started walking to Class

I got to go toilet said Alvin

So do I said Brittany they head to the toilets, Alvin went to the left and Brittany waited outside

Man she is annoying said Alvin who was ticked off

While Alvin was in the toilet, Brittany waited till no one came and ran into the boy`s toilet and locked the entry door.

Man cant she understand I cannot have her calling me names said Alvin

Brittany eavesdropped on his conversation to himself

Brittany went quiet then slid under one of the boy`s toilets and sat their.

Okay that is better time to go meet Brittany outside said Alvin

He went to the door but the door wouldn't budge he went to his toilet and locked it and tried the windows but couldn't get out just then Brittany appeared in his toilet.

Britt what are you doing asked Alvin?

You better get out of here said Alvin

I came to talk Alvin said Brittany

Couldn't we talk outside asked Alvin?

No it has to be here since it is Private said Brittany

Well I can get into trouble for you being in here said Alvin

Just then Brittany kissed Alvin on the cheek

Alvin`s eyes widen as he got shocked

Brittany laughed

Meanwhile Simon went to the toilet he couldn't unlock it so he slid under the door.

Teachers are a pest said Simon

Simon goes to the toilet

Hello Simon said Alvin

Oh hi Alvin, who were you talking to asked Simon?

No one said Alvin

Yes you were who was it you can`t lie Alvin remember I am your Brother said Simon

Fine but please don't say anything okay said Alvin

Well okay said Simon who just finished going to the toilet and jumped up to Alvin`s seat

Brittany you Shouldn't be here we could get suspended for this said Simon

Just then Jeanette jumped onto the Alvin`s seat and out of nowhere kissed Simon on the cheek

Holy cow said Simon in Shock and his eyes wide open

Simon goes into a trance and sits down

Simon you okay asked Alvin?

Kind of said Simon

Kind of huh Said Alvin

So what now asked Alvin?

Well I just wanted to see how you would go if I did that said Brittany

Yeah kind of funny right Simon said Jeanette who laughed

I am holding on still holding on said Alvin singing

I am not like you said Simon & Alvin

Huh what said Brittany & Jeanette?

Don't worry about it be happy said Alvin & Simon

Huh okay but don`t go yet said Brittany while Jeanette and Simon left

Why not asked Alvin?

Just then Brittany put her hand over his shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

Alvin`s eyes nearly popped out of their socket

Wow holy man said Alvin who was stunned

Thought you would like that see you around Mr Seville said Brittany

Just then Alvin grabbed her and kissed her on the lips returning the favour

Man cool Alvin didn't think you liked me said Brittany who was also stunned

No I don't like you I just did it for fun said Alvin who smiled and walked off

Brittany was stunned at him and she left the bathroom as well

The lunch bell rang and the chipettes decided to sit away from the chipmunks

Chipettes Table

Did you see Simon`s Face said Brittany

Yeah he was almost in a wave of shock said Jeanette

What are you guys going on about asked Eleanor?

Nothing to worry about sis said Brittany

Okay said Eleanor

Over at the chipmunk table the chipmunks grab there soda and started drinking

Hey Alvin said Simon

Yeah what`s up Simon said Alvin

I am confused of what happened today are you asked Simon?

Not really because I showed Brittany a thing or too when you ran off said Alvin

There is no bruises on her Alvin said Simon

Of course not said Alvin

Simon was Confused and also curious of what Alvin meant

Well anyway here come`s Theodore so let`s start eating said Simon

One second Simon said Alvin

Alvin went over to Brittany

Hi Brittles said Alvin smiling as he walked off

What did you call me said Brittany.

Jeanette and Eleanor giggle

What he called me a brittle said Brittany who was confused

What`s wrong Brittany did Alvin tease you again said Ryan

He called me Brittles said Brittany who was still confused

Ryan just laughs at her

Maybe it`s your new nickname that Alvin likes to call you said Ryan

Brittany was furious

Alvin why did you call me a Brittle said Brittany

Everyone laughed

What`s wrong Brittle had a bad day said Simon who was laughing

Alvin! Said Brittany Yelling and was furious

Okay Brittles said Alvin as he laughed

Alvie said Simon

Everyone looked at Simon

Yeah what`s wrong Simon and why did you call me by my 2nd middle name asked Alvin

Everyone looked shocked

His 2nd middle name is Alvie said the Chipettes

My name was originally supposed to be Alvie Seville instead I was named Alvin Seville said Alvin

It was said Brittany who was in Shock

And now for a little presentation for the school ready Simon and Theodore

Alvin starts singing

I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<p>

And I will find the enemy whithin  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony

Go Alvie said Ryan in a Cheerful mood

Suddenly  
>The lights go out<br>Let forever  
>Drag me down<br>I will fight for one last breath  
>I will fight until the end<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Simon plays his guitar

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<p>

Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

The whole School Cheers for Alvin Rules Alvie Seville.

Alvin is unbelievable said The Chipettes

Yeah he is certainly matured said Jeanette

Everyone looked at her in shock

What, he has tho. Said Jeanette

Well if you think so Said Brittany

Alvin got off the stage passed everyone and came up to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek and left and went to Dave`s car

Brittany and the Chipettes were in Shock

Simon was in shock as well

Hello Dave Ready to go Home Said Alvin

Wait no arguments said Dave

Nope I am ready to go Said Alvin

You guys okay asked Dave?

I guess said Simon & Chipettes who were still confused

Okay said Dave

Alvin kept his eyes at the sky on the way home

What`s wrong Alvin asked Dave who was worried

Alvin looked up

um, question who are you asked Alvin?

Stop playing tricks Alvin said Dave

Yeah Alvin said Simon

Who is this Alvin fellow said Alvin

Alvin stop it you know that`s you said Brittany who rolled her eyes

My name is not Alvin it is Alvie rules Alvin Seville Said Alvin

Huh your name from school said Brittany

Dave was shocked who then stopped the car

Say what said Dave who was shocked

It is his 2nd first name said Simon.

Really well that is different said Dave in amazement

Not really said Simon

Yeah he is still the same guy anyway said Brittany who smiled

Alvie shakes his head

You okay Alvie said Jeanette

My name is Alvin not Alvie Jeanette said Alvin

Your back to normal said Simon

Yeah so what`s happening guys asked Alvin?

Not much Alvin we are going home said Dave

I see so how`s the weather Brittles said Alvin who Laughed

The Chipmunks laugh

Why do you call me that Alvie said Brittany?

Because it is fun said Alvin

But my name is Brittany not some brittles said Brittany

It is my nickname for you unless you want me to tell everyone the little secret said Alvin

No please don't Alvin or I will kill you said Brittany who was begging him not to

What secret is this guys asked Dave?

Oh wait Dave you got to take us back to school I forgot we have a sleepover tonight at the school said Alvin

Oh you do said Dave in Amazement

Dave drove them back to the school

They got out the car with the sleeping bags and went off to the locker rooms at the school

Don't forget I want to hear this secret said Dave

Alvin ignored him and ran for it

Kids man oh man said Dave nodding his head

Dave drove off

Meanwhile in the School

Alvin come here quick whispered Brittany

What do you want Brittany said Alvin?

Let`s go to the place again Alvin said Brittany

Okay let`s do this said Alvin

Alvin looks and no one is watching so Brittany and Alvin head into the boys toilet and lock the door and go to the same Toilet they were in last time and they jump on the seat

So what you want to talk about asked Alvin?

What`s going to happen for the next world tour asked Brittany?

Well I don't really know Brittany said Alvin

I Guess... Said Alvin before he couldn't even get a word in Brittany grabbed him and pinned him to the wall

What are you doing Brittany said Alvin who was feeling sore after Brittany pinned him to a wall

Something I should have done a long time ago said Brittany

And that is said Alvin who rolled his eyes

Brittany puts her paw on his paw and starts licking his paw

What are you doing Brittany you're starting to tickle me said Alvin

No I am doing more than that said Brittany

Huh said Alvin with a Disbelief look on his face

She starts licking his legs and moves herself closer to Alvin

What are you about to do I am getting a feeling that is different said Alvin who was curious

Why don't you find out Alvie said Brittany

What do you mean Brittles said Alvin?

She then quickly grabbed him and started kissing him on the lips

Alvin`s face changed real quick

Man that feels good Brittany said Alvin who was Excited and getting a thrill from it

Can you please continue Brittles said Alvin?

Sure Alvie if you want more that is Said Brittany

She came even closer till they were joint together

Now you`re giving me a big error in my body but man it feels good said Alvin

They kept continuing until… Simon entered the toilets and went straight for Alvin`s Toilet

What are you two up to said Simon then he went speechless and covered his mouth

Oh my god ewe that`s naughty said Simon who was disgusted at them

Alvin Seville what on earth are you doing the teacher is looking for you said Simon

Sorry about that Simon Said Alvin who put his head in shame

I am surprised at you Alvin why were you doing this asked Simon?

Well Brittany wanted me here again to talk well then things got out of control said Alvin

Oh I see and Brittany you know better than this he is like a brother to you said Simon

Well maybe I want him to be more like a friend than brother said Brittany in a stubborn way

Oh Jeez Louise can't you tell you're a Chipette what will your sisters think asked Simon?

I really don`t know what they would think but they do not have to know about this Said Brittany

Just then the teacher unlocks the toilet door

Mr Seville are you in here said the Teacher

Hide Brittany & Alvin quick said Simon

They both went into the toilet water and

Simon was in their waiting for them to open the door

The Teacher opened the door of the toilet Simon was in

Excuse me how rude of you to get into the public toilet when I am about to go said Simon

Sorry Simon I thought Alvin was in here with Brittany it`s okay see you said The Teacher

Teacher left the toilets and headed to the classroom

You two owe me big time said Simon who was furious

Alvin where are you said Simon?

Alvin and Brittany were making out in the water

Simon lifted the seat up

Oh my god a growth of nature yuck said Simon

Sorry Simon see you guys said Alvin who left the room

Brittany I suggest you go quickly said Simon

Brittany went to class

Simon then return to class with Alvin

Where have you been Simon asked the Teacher?

In the loo is that a crime said Simon

No its not anyway, wait a minute Mr Alvin Seville where were you asked the teacher?

Helping the garden guy with the mower said Alvin who thought of a lie.

By the time Class finished they went to their locker room to get their Sleeping bag

Alvin started walking back to the sleeping arrangements that were made

Alvin put his sleeping bag down and instead he went in his bag and grabbed a tent and put it up

Everyone was shocked when they saw Alvin`s Tent

He has a tent no way said Ryan who was Amazed

The Chipettes and Theodore were surprised

All set Simon said Alvin

Okay good Alvin let`s get the bed`s fixed up

They got the beds and everything fixed up

Chipettes and Theodore came over to see Simon and Alvin

Wow nice tent guys and nite said The Chipettes and Theodore

Thanks good night said Alvin

Nite Alvin Said The Chipettes and Theodore

They flicked their Tent light off and went to bed

Alvin & Simon couldn't sleep at all

Hey Simon you awake asked Alvin

Yeah what is up Asked Simon?

Just couldn't sleep right said Alvin

It is kind of hard when the girls had us cornered in the toilets just 2 hours ago said Simon

Yeah I mean I didn't expect Brittany to annoy me so much said Alvin who rolled his eyes

Yeah well we better get something to eat to calm us then said Simon

Yeah let`s get some meat and vegies and start cooking Said Alvin

Simon looked at Alvin with a confused look

They grabbed the food out and started cooking

Meanwhile in the Girls tent Brittany & Jeanette were also cooking

Jeannette I think I have the impression that the boys were shocked at us today I mean did you see Alvin`s face said Brittany who was really confused

Yeah same with Simon said Jeanette was also confused

They finished cooking and started eating

Meanwhile back at the boys tent Alvin and Simon began eating their food

Man we make good cooks said Alvin who was happy

Yeah we sure do buddy said Simon who smiled

Hey let`s drink this experiment I made said Alvin curiously

Why not any harm in trying it said Simon happily

They both poured the experiment into both their glasses and began drinking

Alvin & Simon finished their Drink then went to bed and fell asleep

They woke up the next morning without anyone telling them to wake up

Alvin! Time to wake up said Brittany who yelled

The boys hid from the girls to trick them

Brittany went in the tent

Where are they? Asked Brittany

Boo said Alvin & Simon

The Chipettes got a shock from them

Alvin & Simon laughed at them

Who are these girls some witches said Simon

We are the chipettes guys said Brittany

Alvin and Simon you feeling okay asked the Chipettes?

We are fine never better see you later we are walking home said Simon and Alvin

The Girls and Theodore were shocked

Dave was waiting for them he then saw Alvin & Simon

Come on boys you ready said Dave

The boys didn't answer and they went home walking

Alvin and Simon where are you going asked Dave?

Alvin walked up to him

We are going home by walking Dave said Alvin happily

Dave was quiet annoyed with Alvin today

No you are coming home with me said Dave

Don`t have a heart attack old timer said Simon happily

Dave was shocked at them both

Alvin and Simon walked home and Dave drove Theodore and the Girls home

At home Dave grabbed the boys and sat the on the lounge

Hello David nice weather said Alvin Happily

Man what`s with Alvin today he is so happy said Dave

We know said The Chipettes

I am off to have lunch Dave said Alvin

Huh what the heck said Dave & Chipettes?

Alvin began Eating Lunch

This is a nice tomato sandwich said Alvin Happily

Let`s have a Grilled chicken Alvin said Simon Happily

Sure Simon let`s cook it now said Alvin Happily

You guys cook said Dave & Chipettes

Sure we cooked last night as well; it was a nice roast dinner said Alvin'

Girls & Dave were shocked at Alvin

Here girls it is a mars bar for each of you said Alvin kindly

Alvin passed the Chipettes Mars bars

And for Dave a chomp chocolate said Alvin Happily

Who passed him the chocolate?

Wow he is so generous now said Dave and Chipettes who were surprised

The Lunch was cooked

Okay guys Lunch is ready said Alvin Kindly

Alvin set the table and food prepared to eat

Alvin started eating but in a nice manner

May I please have the gravy Simon said Alvin kindly

Yeah mate you sure can Said Simon happily

Hey thanks bro said Alvin who was smiling

Girls and Dave were shocked

They finished lunch and done the dishes

Hmm after that I am done said Alvin who was laughing

Yeah that was Great Said Simon Happily

I am off to bed and be up at 6am Sharp said Alvin & Simon

Dave and the Girls jaws dropped

They headed to their room and took a nap

Man they have changed said the chipettes

The night came quickly and the girls went to the room to see if Alvin was pranking them or was snoring

Huh they are really silent said The Chipettes who were shocked

The Chipettes went to sleep

Dave came in the room and saw Alvin sound asleep with no noise

Wow he is asleep already sad Dave

Alvin was dreaming

Thanks for the butter Simon said Alvin

Dave and The chipettes started Laughing

I feel like chicken tonight said Simon who was Dreaming

Dave laughed

Dave left the Room

The next morning the chipettes woke up but didn't see Simon in bed they went to Alvin to wake him up but he was not there

Where did those two guys go asked the chipettes and Dave? Who were curious?

Hey girls you coming down for breakfast or you going to sit up there all day asked Alvin?

Dave and the girls ran downstairs and saw Alvin and Simon eating Waffles

So what`s happening Girls said Alvin

The girls and Dave`s jaw dropped they had never seen Alvin out of bed this early

Brittany threw a ball at Simon & Alvin

What was that for asked Simon & Alvin who were furious

I thought you lost control of your personality said Brittany

Nope just eating Waffles Brittles said Alvin

Dave laughed at Alvin

Alvin grabbed his bag and started to pack a lunch bag in his bag

Okay well we will wait out at the car guys said Alvin & Simon

Chipettes and Dave were shocked

They all went to school then Brittany and Jeanette went to Alvin`s Toilet again to talk to them

What`s going on with you guys asked Brittany and Jeanette?

Nothing except we are getting bored in here said Simon and Alvin

Maybe I can make it interesting said Brittany

They kissed Alvin and Simon but there eyes didn't widen or get shock

Huh they didn't get shocked this time said Brittany & Jeanette

Nah you're just Brittany & Jeanette so what said Simon and Alvin who rolled his eyes

Not our fault we are smart and popular with everyone said Alvin happily

The girls were furious

I am going to kill you and bury you Alvin said Brittany

Really how many times have I heard that Brittany said Alvin who rolled his eyes in disappointment?

Heaps they have Alvin said Simon who laughed

Brittany was speechless

Brittany your stubborn so I don't worry what you say you don't scare me so don't bother with it said Alvin

The girls were worried that they were nothing now against Alvin

Well if we are finished I would like to leave here said Alvin Sarcastically

Wait Alvin said Brittany who kissed him on his private part

Alvin went into a trance and ran for Brittany to kiss her he eventually got her and kissed her on the lips and Smiled

What the wow said Brittany in Shock

Catch you later friend said Alvin who smiled

Alvin and Simon were about to walked off but stopped

The Girls were shocked still

Hey Brittany said Alvin who grabbed her paw

What are you doing Alvin asked Brittany?

Nothing except this said Alvin who started licking her every where

Brittany was feeling weird and feeling different stuff threw her body

Alvin your nice but why are you doing this to my body said Brittany?

She couldn't stop him she let him do whatever he was doing

I am having fun with you said Alvin

Can we go to class said Britt

Soon but I am not finished with you yet said Alvin who started hugging her and kissing her face

Brittany was shocked at him and knew he had to stop

Alvin then woke his body up

He stopped

So Brittany what`s happening asked Alvin

We are in here Again said Simon curiously

Alvin why were you touching me like that said Brittany

Because it was cool and fun and no one annoyed me said Alvin

Okay but you looked like you were trying to mate said Brittany

I was but I got bored so I stopped and I am off to go home said Alvin

They left the toilets

Brittany was still confused over everything Alvin did

Man he is a mystery said Brittany who was feeling chills down her spine

Yeah he is but that is just him said Jeanette curiously

They went home with Dave

At home Brittany talked to Dave about what happened in the bathroom

He what well Alvin needs someone to look after him maybe he likes you but can`t admit it said Dave Curiously

Alvin looked at the moon in the sky and started starring at it.

Alvin gazed over it all night until the morning

Alvin you okay man said Dave curiously

Yeah just looking around Said Alvin happily

Can you admit you like Brittany said Dave?

Yeah but I don't like her she is a friend that`s it said Alvin happily

Dave was shocked and wondered to himself how Alvin was so calm

Alvin fell asleep on the window

Alvin are you tired asked Brittany curiously

Yeah that`s why I am sleeping here said Alvin Happily

Okay said Brittany Happily

Brittany walked away and went up to the room and sat on her bed thinking about Alvin

Wonder why he has been this way for asked Brittany to herself

Meanwhile downstairs Alvin was sleeping

Alvin suddenly Woke up

Huh said Alvin

Just then Alvin heard Simon Singing

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>I don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

Wow Simon Said Alvin with Amazement

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control<br>?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take<p>

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

Brittany even heard him

And I know I may end up failing too  
>But I know you were just like me<br>With someone disappointed in you

She ran downstairs to see who was singing

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<p>

Wow its Simon nice said Brittany with Amazement

Alvin runs outside and starts singing

(It starts with)  
>One thing, I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time  
>All I know<br>time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<br>It's so unreal  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on but didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>Watch you go<br>I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>I had to fall<br>To lose it all  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>One thing, I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To remind myself how  
>I tried so hard<br>In spite of the way you were mocking me  
>Acting like I was part of your property<br>Remembering all the times you fought with me  
>I'm surprised it got so (far)<br>Things aren't the way they were before  
>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore<br>Not that you knew me back then  
>But it all comes back to me<br>In the end  
>You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart<br>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

Dave hears Alvin

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard

Wow go Alvin said Dave in amazement

And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>I had to fall<br>To lose it all  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

The Chipettes and Dave Clap for Alvin

Man those two can sing said Dave in amazement

The chipmunks come inside but Alvin decides to not come in

Alvin Sings

I have nothing left to give  
>I have found a perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<p>

Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<p>

This song is beautiful said Theodore in a happy mood

And I will find the enemy within  
>'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear agony, just let go of me  
>Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?<p>

Suddenly the lights go out  
>Let forever drag me down<br>I will fight for one last breath  
>I will fight until the end<p>

Do it Alvin said Simon in a cheerful spirit

And I will find the enemy within  
>'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear agony, just let go of me  
>Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me, faceless enemy  
>I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?<p>

Dave smiles at Alvin

Leave me alone, God, let me go  
>All blue and cold, black sky will burn<br>Love, pull me down, hate, lift me up  
>Just turn around, there's nothing left<p>

It`s like his in pain said Jeanette who felt bad about Alvin

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear agony, just let go of me  
>Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me faceless enemy  
>I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, Dear agony?<p>

I feel nothing anymore

Everyone was happy and clapped for Alvin and they were sad about it too

Alvin went back inside and sat near the same window again

Everyone came over to Alvin and gave him a hug

Alvin was Confused

What are you guys doing asked Alvin?

I feel your pain Alvin Said Dave who was happy

Alvin smiled and returned the hug

Ciao Simone said Alvin who was speaking an odd language

What the heck did you say Alvin said Brittany and Dave who were shocked

Yeah hello to you to said Simon

**Che cosa state cercando in Bretagna Said Alvin in Italian**

What did you just call me Said Brittany?

I spoke Italian Brittany and I said what are you looking at said Alvin

Okay said Brittany who thought Alvin was crazy

I didn't know he knew Italian said Dave in amazement

Yeah it was easy said Alvin

Okay guys time for bed said Dave

Sure Dave said Simon

The chipmunks went to bed upstairs except Alvin who went to sleep where the windows is

Alvin time for bed mate said Dave who was worried

I am in bed Dave now good night said Alvin who was happy

Upstairs Alvin said Dave Furiously

Alvin became sad and went upstairs

Alvin you okay asked Dave? Who was worried?

Alvin didn't go to his room instead he went and sat on the stairs and started singing

When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
>you were there and possibly alone.<p>

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go.<p>

And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
>as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<br>you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space  
>no one there to catch you in their arms<p>

Alvin your singing said Dave who was amazed

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<p>

remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go.<br>(Multiple Voices)

Simon couldn't sleep he heard Alvin singing and came down

Simon began singing with Alvin

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go,<p>

let it go  
>let it go<br>let it go  
>let it go<p>

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go.<p>

Wow amazing Said Dave who was stunned

Alvin then went to bed same with Simon

Dave also went to bed

They all slept till the morning

Alvin was still asleep when the other`s woke up

Dave didn't even wake Alvin up

Breakfast guys said Dave who called the Chipmunks

They raced downstairs all of them except Alvin & Simon

Hey where`s Simon said Brittany & Dave who were shocked he wasn't in the kitchen

Meanwhile upstairs Simon was doing something at the Chipmunk table in their room

Dave went up to find Simon in the room but he wasn't sleeping and Alvin was still sound Asleep

Simon what are you doing asked Dave?

Nothing go back downstairs please said Simon

Simon wouldn't tell Dave what he was doing

Suddenly Alvin woke up and rushed to a secret room before even Dave could spot him

Hey where did Alvin go asked Dave?

Properly down to his little place he likes to stay at said Simon

What little place Asked Dave? Curiously

I can't really tell you Alvin told me not to said Simon

Simon tell us please Said Jeanette who just walked in the room

Simon blushed when he saw Jeanette

Dave looked at Simon and Laughed

You have a crush on her right Simon said Dave who smiled

Simon didn't answer he kept very quiet

Brittany entered the room Simon where is that fool hiding said Brittany

I cannot tell you and you can`t make me tell said Simon

Jeanette came over to Simon and tickled him

Simon started laughing

Well you going to say now said Jeanette who kept tickling him

Never said Simon who was very ticklish

Okay we will continue tickling you until you speak said Jeanette

No please I said Simon who was scared

Brittany helped Jeanette tickle Simon

Just then Alvin called Brittany

Huh did you call me Alvin Brittany yelled out

Yeah can u come down here please asked Alvin?

And also come alone no one else is allowed down and thank you for keeping it a secret Simon said Alvin

Brittany was confused but she went down to his place

Where am I asked Brittany?

You are in The Chipmunk Laboratory said Alvin

Huh a lab said Brittany

Yeah Simon you can come down with Jeanette now and stop tickling him Jeanette he might enjoy it said Alvin who laughed

Jeanette stopped tickling Simon and went down to the lab with Simon

Alvin can I ask what you are doing here in our Lab asked Simon.

Fixing my stuff up said Alvin

Okay and what stuff is that Alvin Asked Simon?

My Chipmunk Merchandise that I am giving Ian Hawke said Alvin

What said The Chipettes?

Didn't he betray us Alvin remember said Brittany

Yeah but if it wasn't for him Dave wouldn't of been with us said Alvin

True Said Simon who agreed with Alvin

Alvin picked his phone up and dialled Ian's number

Your Merchandise is getting sent to you now mate Said Alvin

Thanks buddy said Ian

Ian Hung the phone up and waited for his delivery

Ian got his Delivery and started his business with merchandise

Meanwhile Alvin was talking to the other Chipmunks

Hi guys so what is happening said Alvin

Well we are supposed to be eating breakfast said Brittany

Chipmunks yelled Dave

Go quick don't tell Dave I Am here okay said Alvin

Okay said Simon & The Chipettes

Simon and The Chipettes went straight to Dave

Are you ready for Breakfast guys said Dave

Yeah we are starving said Chipettes

Cool let`s go said Dave

They all had Breakfast and Dave Drove them to School

Meanwhile Alvin walked up to his bed and went back to sleep

Dave came back to discover Alvin sleeping in his bed

What the hell he is still asleep said Dave

Wake up Alvin! Said Dave who yelled

Why aren't you ready for school the others are already there said Dave

It`s okay Dave I can get there by running there ill catch you later said Alvin who ran to school

Dave was shocked when Alvin ran to School

Man that chipmunk is weird said Dave

Alvin finally made it to School and he went straight to the bathroom to wash his face

Simon heard a chipmunk in the bathroom so he decided to go in the bathroom

Oh hi Alvin your finally here said Simon

Yeah I ran here said Alvin

Well you want to get to class said Simon

Wait Simon I want to talk about the Chipmunk tour said Alvin

Yeah what about it said Simon

Well instead of going to class I was going to work out the schedule for what songs we should play at the next world tour said Alvin

Hmm true that would be a good idea said Simon

So I was thinking do you think we should come up with some songs Simon said Alvin

Yeah we should maybe I got it you could sing the Song Numb from Link in park Said Simon happily

Yeah they rule and you could sing Got to be somebody from nickel back said Alvin Happily

Thanks Alvin now we have to think of two more songs hmm said Simon curiously

How about I sing Here without you baby from 3 doors down and you sing Iridescent from link in park said Alvin

Cool Alvin we are all set to participate in the event I reckon said Simon Happily

They both left the Bathroom happily and did not go to class instead they sat down where they eat lunch and kept talking about the tour

Man this tour is going to be great Said Alvin who was excited

Yeah man we are going to have a blast but don't get too excited Alvin said Simon

Yeah I know that Simon said Alvin

The Chipettes finished Class and They saw Simon and Alvin Talking and Laughing

Wow wonder what they're talking about asked The Chipettes?

This is going to be good right Simon said Alvin happily

Yeah it will be Alvin let`s get ready to rock and roll said Simon who was so excited like Alvin

What are you guys up to said Brittany?

We are getting ready to rock and roll said Alvin & Simon

Huh what do you mean asked Jeanette?

We are going into the world tour to compete with the songs we have lined up said Simon

Oh really that is so cool said the Chipettes who were happy

They were also going to the world tour with the chipmunks

It came time for Dave to pick them up

Dave drove them home

When they got home they had a talk to Dave about the World tour

A world tour you kids want to compete well I have no problem with that I know you will be good at it said Dave Happily

I am on the highway to hell said Theodore who was singing and playing his guitar

Wow Theodore seems in the mood for the tour Said Dave

Yeah he is Said Simon Smartly

Time to Become Awesome said Alvin Coolie

Huh what said The Chipettes who were confused?

Run away if you can see me don't even state my name or you will get it and I will write your final verse said Alvin who was singing

I came to play said Alvin who was singing

A new song said Dave happily

Time to go to bed Guys said Dave who yelled at

You were mean to me and made it hurt said Alvin who was singing

They all went to bed and slept until Morning

Time to get up Chipmunks said Dave who was yelling at them to get up

Alvin was singing in his sleep

What he is still singing said Dave who was Stunned

Wake up you idiot said Brittany who yelled at him

Alvin woke up

Alvin walked to the Bedroom door then stopped

He looked back at the Chipettes

He was very Sad he then went downstairs

I wonder what is up with Alvin asked Simon?

Hmm well let`s get going to school anyway guys said The Chipettes

They all got driven to school by Dave while Dave was Driving Alvin didn't talk to anyone

They arrived at school and then Jack came up to Alvin

Now this time your Mine Alvin said Jack

Well get it over with then I really could care less if I go to hospital since that is where you want me said Alvin happily

Huh you're not even scared anymore Alvin you're even giving me a free shot what no way said Jack

Yeah well take the shot I could care less if I am dead Said Alvin who shrugged his shoulders

Jack let him go and left

Alvin why didn't you run said Ryan?

Because he is not a problem said Alvin who walked off around the school not talking to anyone

Brittany something is wrong with Alvin said Ryan who was worried

Why is that Ryan asked Brittany?

He didn't stand up against Jack he even told Jack to send him to hospital said Ryan

What no way he didn't stand up to him said Brittany who was Shocked

Alvin was still walking around the school not talking or nothing

Alvin what's wrong bro asked Simon?

Oh hi Simon nothing much said Alvin

Well I heard about the run in with Jack that you just stood there that took guts man you are brave and tell you what I am skipping school today so I think we should not talk to anyone for a while said Simon coolie

Simon & Alvin did not talk to anyone all day then it finally became lunch time

So Alvin what should we do now Asked Simon?

Hmm not sure maybe go surfing said Alvin nicely

Yeah that sounds fun said Simon who smiled

Hey there`s Alvin said Brittany

The chipettes walk over to Alvin & Simon

Well you going to tell me what`s wrong asked Brittany?

Alvin & Simon looked at each other and smiled and ran out of the School

Where are they going asked Brittany?

The two chipmunks headed towards the beach

Cool we are here Let`s do this Alvin said Simon

Alvin & Simon put their surf boards in the water and jump on and start surfing

Meanwhile the end of school bell rang

The Chipettes and Theodore went to Dave

Where`s Alvin and Simon asked Dave who was worried

They went to the beach said Ryan nicely

Dave was shocked

Dave grabbed the chipmunks and put them in the car and drove off to the beach

They dis obey me by going to the beach said Dave who was angry

Dave arrived at the beach

Now where are they said Dave who was angry

Surf`s Up said Alvin who was having fun

Dave`s face changed when he saw Alvin

Alvin! You disobeyed me said Dave angrily

Wahoo said Simon in excitement

Here comes the big one said Simon who was excited

Huh big one said Brittany who was Confused

Alvin and Simon surfed up the wave and head straight for shore

Now that was so fun Alvin said Simon who was happy

So enjoying ourselves are we asked Dave?

Um yeah said Alvin and Simon who laughed

Well let`s go home Said Dave

They all went home after Alvin & Simon finished at the beach

Why did you disobey me guys said Dave who was furious

We didn't like school so we went to somewhere fun said Alvin happily

Okay well we are going home anyway said Dave

They all arrived home and went inside

Simon and Alvin sat in the lounge room

I should ground you too but I cannot really do much said Dave who was confused about the day today

Simon said Alvin

Dave looked at Alvin with a confused look

Alvin hugged his Brother

Awe that`s sweet said Brittany happily

Just then Alvin felt dizzy and went to sleep on Simon`s lap and smiled at everyone

Rest up brother said Simon who smiled

Dave was wondering what was going on

Thank you brother said Alvin who smiled

His asleep said Simon he has had a long day said Simon who smiled

Dave laughed

Well off to bed for Alvin I reckon said Simon happily

Yeah I agree Simon but leave him on the lounge said Dave happily

Okay said Simon who agreed

They placed him on the Lounge where he went for a deep sleep

Alvin was Dreaming Again

Don`t mess with me I am the Spider Munk I am the New Chipmunk Superhero said Alvin in dreaming

The Chipettes and Dave couldn't help but laugh neither could Simon

Alvin stopped Dreaming and began sleeping

Man he is strange said Brittany who was confused

Yeah exactly what is a Spider Munk asked Jeanette?

Um said Simon he just couldn't answer it

Alvin suddenly woke up

Huh where am I asked Alvin?

You're at home you passed out on Simon`s lap said Dave curiously

I did okay said Alvin who was confused

That night Alvin couldn't sleep even tho Dave sent him to bed

Alvin came out to the Kitchen and had a drink of water

Man it`s annoying when you cannot sleep said Alvin

Suddenly Dave got up when he heard Alvin groan

Excuse me Alvin what are you doing up asked Dave Curiously?

Not tired Dave and I`m being serious not fun or nothing said Alvin Seriously

Dave was worried about Alvin

Well I am going to bed so I will see you in the morning Alvin said Dave quickly

Dave went straight to bed

Wow a candy said Alvin mysteriously

Alvin ate the Candy and went to bed

The next morning

Alvin! Said Dave telling him to wake up

Hmm Dave I am behind you said Alvin who rolled his eyes

What the said Dave in shock

Time to get ready for school said Alvin who ran to his bag in the room and rushed all the way downstairs

They all went downstairs but didn't see Alvin

Where is he asked Simon?

Everyone hurry up I am ready to go I ate my waffles so let`s go said Alvin who smiled

Everyone was shocked at Alvin

There's no way his that quick said Brittany who`s Jaw Dropped

Did you forget something Alvin asked Simon?

Nope everything is here except you said Alvin who laughed at Simon

Everyone got driven to school by Dave

They finally arrived at School

Alvin ran into the school he then saw Jack and he fled past him into the toilets

Alvin your dead this time said Jack who followed him

Hey what where is he asked Jack?

How dare you be in my lair said Alvin

Well Alvin think you can take me on today do you said Jack

Of course I am Spider Munk said Alvin

You're a spider Munk said Jack who laughed

Alvin & Jack came out of the toilets

Prepare yourself Alvin for a bashing said Jack

The Chipettes heard Jack

Alvin you got to be kidding if you can fight Jack man said Simon

Alright now is my chance said Alvin who smiled

Spider Munk engage said Alvin who pressed a button on his hoodie

Alvin`s look changed

Everyone was shocked at the new Alvin

Now you shall feel the wrath of the most Awesomeness Chipmunk of all time said Alvin

Alvin Jumped up on Jack`s shoulder and punched him in the face dropping him on the ground

The Chipettes were in shock

I told you Jack not to fight me you never learn said Alvin smartly

Alvin went to the toilets

Inside the public toilets Alvin locked the door and started thinking

This is so weird not being able to do much said Alvin who was thinking about in his thoughts

Suddenly another chipmunk appeared it was Simon

What are you doing Alvin taking a nap or something said Simon

No I am thinking Simon said Alvin happily

Okay said Simon who rolled his eyes

Alvin began to think more stuff in his chipmunk Brain

I am so bored said Alvin who moaned

Well do something constructive said Simon Smartly

Just then Theodore came into the toilet`s

What are you guys doing asked Theodore?

Thinking about stuff said Alvin happily

All 3 chipmunks became so bored they started playing games

Tag you`re it Alvin said Simon Happily

I will get you Theodore said Alvin Happily

Alvin ran straight for Theodore but instead Theodore dodged and Alvin hit Brittany in the face, Alvin didn't know Theodore unlocked the toilet door

Ouch what the, why don`t you watch where you`re going Alvin said Brittany who was mad

I am going to get you Theodore said Alvin happily

Alvin ran after Theodore again and caught him

You`re it Theodore said Alvin who smiled

You guys were playing tag while we study in class that is unfair said Jeanette

Alvin what are you doing said Brittany who was curious

Get ready guys I am here to play said Alvin coolie

What huh said The Chipettes

Run away if you see me don't even state my name every day that I get better I watch your final verse I am going to play I came to play said Alvin singing

Okay said Simon who laughed

Still holding said Simon singing

I am not like you said Alvin who was singing

Huh said Brittany who was confused

Alvin you are annoying you know that right said Brittany

Yes I know Brittany said Alvin who smiled and gave her a hug and walked off

Brittany was stunned

He agreed with me said Brittany who was still stunned

Yeah he did said Jeanette and Eleanor who were stunned too

Alvin looked back at Brittany and Smiled

What he is looking at me said Brittany who was curious

I know she hates me so why bother said Alvin who starts being sad

His upset now said Jeanette who was worried

Alvin walked over to the Chipettes and gave them each a hug even Brittany

Alvin then walked away down the hall.

By now that I come for you no one but you yes I come for but only if you told me to I fight for you and I lie its true you know that I always come for you said Alvin singing

Chipettes were stunned at Alvin Singing

I finally know what I mean to let someone in to see the side of me that no one I search to bring you home let's survive said Alvin who was still singing

Wow said Simon who was shocked

Alvin walked to class to finish the day

Dave picked the Chipmunks up and drove them home

Meanwhile in the car

Alvin what`s wrong said Dave who was worried

Alvin ignored Dave

But in the end it doesn't even matter said Alvin who started singing in the car

One thing you should know I put my trust in you push as far as I can go there is only one thing you should know I tried so hard but it doesn't even matter but in the end it doesn't even matter said Alvin who finished singing

He then stopped singing and looked outside the car window

They arrived home

Inside the house the chipmunks were doing homework

Alvin stopped doing Homework and started to go to the lounge

What are you doing Alvin asked Dave Curiously?

Resting said Alvin

Alvin sat on the couch and looked at the sky

Brittany stopped work and went to Alvin to see what was up with Alvin

What`s up buddy asked Brittany?

Oh hi Brittany, I am fine just gazing around said Alvin Happily

Okay, well you bumped into me today when you were playing tag and it hurt that`s all said Brittany sadly

Alvin got up real quick and got on the coffee table

This is a story of a girl who cried and drowns the river but I absolutely love her said Alvin Singing

Huh what said The Chipettes and Dave?

This is the story of a girl and I absolutely love her when she smiles said Alvin singing

Alvin started playing his guitar

This the story of a girl who drown the whole world when she cried and lonely I absolutely love her when she smiles said Alvin Singing

When she smiles Said Alvin Finishing his singing

Alvin smiled and walked upstairs

Meanwhile downstairs Brittany started smiling very different from normal

Alvin came back downstairs and saw Simon and Brittany and smiled

Jumped off the rail

I want you to beg I want you to crawl give more than you take you know I want you to burn yeah I just want you to burn said Alvin who finally finished his singing

Alvin smiled and started having fun in the house

Alvin went to Dave`s tap

Dave is a girl that where`s panties on the weekend with socks leading his way said Alvin

Everyone laughed at Dave

Alvin! Said Dave

Okay Said Alvin

Brittany stop eating Jeanette`s Underwear said Simon who laughed

Both Brittany and Jeanette were furious and used their paw to slap Simon

Simon say that again I dare you said Brittany who was still mad

How about this, Brittany likes Simon and licks his tail at lunch time and enjoys it all the time said Alvin who laughed

Alvin how dare you said Simon who was mad

They both hit Alvin

Alvin went silent and didn't laugh he was nervous

You okay Alvin asked Jeanette

Alvin wasn't listening

Huh said Simon who was confused

Alvin became sad and walked away

They went to look for Alvin but no one found him except Brittany

She never told the other that she found him

Alvin was curled in a ball sleeping and smiling

The chipmunks and the other 2 chipettes and Dave found Alvin

Argh help ouch said Alvin who was in agony

Alvin are you okay said Brittany who was worried

Everyone else looked at Brittany

Wait I got it said Brittany who had an idea

Brittany silently walked over to Alvin and curled into a ball and cuddle into him

Huh what is she doing said Simon & Jeanette who were confused

I don`t know said Eleanor & Theodore who were also confused

That night Dave put a blanket over the two Chipmunks and left them on the lounge while the rest went to bed.

Suddenly Alvin coughed in his sleep

Brittany woke up and patted Alvin`s back

Alvin fell back to sleep

Dave came down and saw what Brittany did he then smiled

Dave went back upstairs and went to bed

Meanwhile downstairs

Alvin was Coughing blood but Brittany calmed it down with some juice

She sat on the lounge and looked after Alvin all night

The next morning the two Chipettes, Simon and Theodore got out of bed to see Brittany sleeping next to Alvin.

Huh what has she been there all night asked Jeanette? Who was worried?

Yes she has Jeanette said Dave who was smiling

Alvin started coughing blood again

Brittany woke up and grabbed the juice and fed it to him again

Wow she knows how to take care of him said Dave & Simon who were amazed

Alvin smiled

Brittany was amazed to see him smiling

Hope you get better soon Alvin said Brittany who smiled

Time for school guys said Dave

Excuse me Dave I am going to stay here today said Brittany

Everyone was shocked

Why is that Brittany said Dave who was curious

Because Alvin needs me here I am the only one he trusts said Brittany smiling

Dave Smiled and left with the others

Brittany said a familiar Voice

Alvin you okay sad Brittany who was worried

Yeah I am now said Alvin who smiled

We`re you here with me all night asked Alvin who was curious?

Yeah you had me worried said Brittany who smiled

Alvin smiled and couldn't keep his eyes open and went back to sleep

Sleep well Alvie said Brittany who smiled

Brittany started having Breakfast

Alvin began Dreaming

Waffles yum said Alvin

Alvin began chasing a mega sized Waffle

Eat me Alvin said the huge waffle

Sure said Alvin happily

Alvin began eating in his sleep

He was dribbling while he was sleeping his dream stopped

Brittany was wondering what he dreaming about that made him dribble

Man he is one strange chipmunk said Brittany who rolled her eyes

Brittany finished breakfast and curled up next to him and went to sleep

Dave finally got home after picking the kids up from school

Okay let`s see how there doing said Dave

They entered the room, but much to their surprise they saw them both curled up and sleeping

Huh what the they are asleep said Dave & The Chipmunks & 2 Chipettes

Everyone smiled at the two chipmunks

Alvin suddenly cuddled into Brittany

Awe that`s sweet said the two Chipettes

Suddenly Alvin began to wake up

Because I feel it crawl beneath my skin said Alvin singing

What huh his awake said Jeanette

Brittany, Brittany said Alvin

Brittany didn't wake she wasn't breathing

No please no Brittany said Alvin who yelled

Everyone got shocked when Alvin yelled

Alvin started to cry but then toughened up then out of nowhere Alvin gave first aid to Brittany for the first time ever and saved her life.

Alvin thank you said Brittany Happily

My god how did Alvin no CPR said Simon

I knew it Simon because it is a gut reaction I have said Alvin happily

Just then Alvin passed out

Alvin wake up said Brittany

She had tried CPR but nothing happened

Now Dave and the others were worried

Brittany did the grossest thing ever she stuck her hands on his crouch and kissed him which woke Alvin up but much to his delight Alvin enjoy it.

Yuck why did you do that Brittany asked Simon?

It was the only way Simon said Brittany

Yeah so is this said Alvin who hugged her and kissed her on the lips

Wow said Brittany who blushed

Alvin smiled and walked to the kitchen

Alvin began eating Cheese balls

Well guys Said Dave you ready you got the School Contest Tomorrow

Yeah we do the Chipettes V.S Chipmunks said Alvin

Alvin ran to his room and closed the door

He got on a computer and researched some songs

Where did Alvin go said Jeanette

I know he went to research songs said Brittany happily

Jeanette and Simon were amazed

Dave walked upstairs and went in the room

Researching songs Alvin said Dave

Yeah Dave I am said Alvin Happily

Okay I will leave you with it said Dave Happily

Dave went downstairs

The Chipettes were practising new songs

Then the two chipmunks went upstairs to help Alvin

Alvin said Theodore & Simon

Oh hey guys just researching songs said Alvin Happily

Okay said Simon happily

Theodore you ready to sing said Alvin happily

Yeah let`s do this said Theodore happily

Ready let`s do it said Alvin

Chipmunks Start practising their new song

Alvin shouts Fall

The Chipmunks Start their singing

Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, its far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<br>I don't want to change the world,  
>I just want to leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<p>

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

Simon Starts Singing

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

Alvin Shouts Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to heaven<p>

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shove the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I am not proud, cold blooded fake  
>I will shove the world away<p>

Theodore Sings

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I am not proud, cold blooded fate  
>I will shut the world away<p>

Alvin Shouts Fall

Cool it`s perfect guys Said Simon happily

The Chipmunks Agree

But remember we have to perform three songs tho said Alvin curiously

Let`s make it a secret okay guys don`t tell Dave at all said Theodore secretly

They All Agree

The Chipmunks go downstairs and the chipettes are finished singing

Have you guys done your research yet guys said Dave

We have now and we sung our songs said The chipmunks

Really good then said Dave who smiled

They all went to bed for a night`s rest

The Morning went real quick and it was time for the big contest

Are you guys ready asked Dave?

Almost said Alvin

Hey guys I forgot take these caps and new jacket ii made us it has the chipmunks on the back said Alvin

Thanks Alvin said Theodore and Simon

They head downstairs

Wow look at you guys new hoodies too said Dave in amazement

Get ready to be mopped said Alvin who was smiling

Huh what the heck said Brittany and Dave?

They all head to the school for the contest

Welcome Seville family said the guard

The Chipettes went to the left and the boys went to the right for their apartments

All the other singers were playing at the moment

Charice played her song and it was time the Chipettes were ready to shine

Let`s do this girls and show Alvin how it`s done said Brittany

Please welcome the Chipettes

Okay everyone this is our first song said Jeanette

The Chipettes Start singing

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)

Brittany finishes the song

Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

Alvin`s jaw dropped

Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin on the cheek

Alvin was happy

The Chipettes got back up for a second Song

The Chipettes Start to Sing

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<p>

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as you're mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)<p>

I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<p>

Brittany finish the song off

You know that I want you  
>('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, bad romance<p>

I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a free bitch, baby

I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance!<p>

I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Wow said Simon he then looked at Alvin who was in a trance

Alvin are you okay said Simon who was curious

Just then Alvin went up to the teacher and whispered In her ear

By the request of Alvin Seville the chipettes will not sing anymore songs instead the Chipmunks will sing two songs

But that is impossible Alvin only sang one at home said Simon

Yeah I know oh well if we lose that's it I guess

Alvin takes the stage with the chipmunks

This is for my brother Simon said Alvin

Huh what the heck this isn't the song we practised said Simon

We aren't doing that song said Alvin

Simon and Theodore were shocked

The Chipmunks started Singing

Brother my brother  
>Tell me what are fighting for<br>We've got to end this war  
>We should love one another<br>Oh, can't we just pretend  
>This war never began<br>We can try  
>Brother my brother<p>

We face each other from different sides  
>The anger burns can't remember why<br>It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
>Our foolish pride makes us hate this way<p>

We watch our world fall apart  
>Tell me what good is winning<br>When you lose your heart

Brother my brother  
>Tell me what are fighting for<br>Isn't life worth so much more  
>We should love one another<br>Oh, can't we just pretend  
>This war never began<br>Tell me why  
>Brother my brother<p>

Yes  
>We can try<br>Brother my brother  
>Yes<p>

What they are singing this new song said Brittany who`s jaw dropped

Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
>and say we're willing to give love a try<br>we're not as different as we seem to be  
>there's so much more to me than what you see<p>

It don't have to be this way  
>Think about the consequences<br>then turn around and walk away

Brother my brother  
>Tell me what are fighting for<br>Isn't life worth so much more  
>We should love one another<br>Oh, can't we just pretend  
>This war never began<br>Tell me why  
>Brother my brother<p>

Alvin finished the song off

Brother my brother  
>Tell me what are fighting for<br>Isn't life worth so much more  
>We should love one another<br>Oh, can't we just pretend  
>This war never began<br>Tell me why  
>Brother my brother<p>

The crowd clapped their hands

The Chipettes were speechless

Simon hugged his brother

Got you Brittany but now here is the song I wanted to sing said Alvin happily

Brittany was speechless

Alvin started to sing with the Chipmunks

Ready let`s do this

A shadow of a man  
>I am nothing less<br>I am holding on  
>Still holding on<br>And every now and then  
>Life begins again<br>I am holding on  
>Still holding on<p>

I'm not like you  
>Your faceless lies<br>Your weak, dead heart  
>Your black dead eyes<br>I'll make it through  
>But not this time<br>Your hope is gone  
>And so is mine<p>

Simon starts singing

Live! Fight!  
>Crawl back inside!<br>Sick! Blind!  
>Love left behind<br>And I won't live your weak wicked lie  
>You pull me in<br>I'm one step behind

Show me where it hurts  
>And I will make it worse<br>Are you holding on?  
>Keep holding on<br>Dilated eyes  
>Shine for one last time<p>

Are you holding on?  
>Keep holding on<p>

You're not like me  
>Your faceless lies<br>Your weak, dead heart  
>Your black dead eyes<br>I'll break you in  
>And let this die<br>Your hope is gone  
>And so is mine<p>

Live! Fight!

Theodore Starts Singing

Crawl back inside!  
>Sick! Blind!<br>Love left behind  
>And I won't live your weak wicked lie<br>You pulled me in  
>I'm one step behind<p>

I'm becoming a monster  
>Just like you<br>After it all  
>You'll try to break me too<br>Falling forever  
>Chasing dreams<br>I brought you to life  
>So I can hear you scream<p>

Alvin Finishes the Song off

Live! Fight!  
>Crawl back inside!<br>Sick! Blind!  
>Love left behind<br>And I won't live your weak wicked lie  
>You pulled me in<br>I'm one step behind

I'm one step behind  
>I'm one step behind<p>

What the no way said The Chipettes

Well this is hard said The Teacher

Teacher you don`t have to get a winner because I already know who won said Alvin

The Chipettes who were confused

Alvin walked over to Brittany

Brittany said Alvin

What do you Want Alvin you know I hate you and I will kill you now said Brittany

Really Brittany said Alvin who was stunned

Yes Really said Brittany

Well maybe this will change your mind said Alvin who smiled

What will said Brittany

Alvin kissed her on the lips

Wow thanks Alvin said Brittany

Everyone Shake your Groove thing Said Alvin singing

Shake your Groove thing Said The Chipettes and Chipmunks singing

They all head home after the contest

At home they get ready for bed except one problem with a red hoodie Chipmunk

Alvin sneezes on Dave`s lounge

Alvin you feeling okay asked Dave?

I guess so said Alvin In a sick voice

You're going to lay down here tonight and not infect the others said Dave

Okay Dave said Alvin who was coughing and sneezing

The rest of them went upstairs and Alvin stayed downstairs

This is so unfair why I have to be sick said Alvin who was grumpy

I wish that I could be allowed to become Cute. Said Alvin

Alvin eventually fell asleep

Dave got everyone up and ready for school they were ready to go

I guess you guys want me up to said Alvin in cute voice

What the heck his voice has changed said Dave who was stunned

Alvin ran upstairs

I wish I had my normal voice back said Alvin

Alvin came back downstairs

Alvin you Cute little boy said Brittany

Everyone looked at Brittany strange

Alvin blushed and headed into the car

Meanwhile in the car Brittany was watching Alvin to see if he was okay since he had been feeling bad lately.

Hey Alvin said Brittany

Alvin looked at her

Yeah Brittany said Alvin who smiled

You seem awfully quiet what`s up asked Brittany?

Nothing much Brittany said Alvin

They arrive at school see you guys at 3`o clock said Dave

Jack comes and attacks Simon

Drop him, Drop him said Alvin

And if I don`t what will you do Seville said Jack

If you do not drop him down now then esta I go loco on you said Alvin

Huh what the heck said Jack?

Alvin attacks Jack by clawing at him

No not the face said Jack

You can sting like bee or blow like bomb but this chipmunk rolls on said Alvin happily

The Chipettes and The Whole School were amazed by Alvin

Go away please said Brittany who was getting attacked by bully

This chipmunk won`t let you hurt his Chipette said Alvin happily

This is my Chipette and I will not let you hurt her leave her alone now or else said Alvin who was angry

Or else what said The Bully

Or Esta I go loco on you said Alvin

Alvin grabs his leg and throws him into a wall

You just got stomped Bully said Alvin

Thank you Alvin but what did you mean by your Chipette asked Brittany?

Alvin got nervous

What`s wrong Alvin asked Brittany?

Alvin took a quick look at Brittany looked away before she noticed him

How strange Alvin is said Brittany

Yeah he is acting strange said Jeanette

He looks so nervous said Eleanor

Alvin walks slower than usual

The Chipmunks and Chipettes head to class

Alvin what`s wrong asked Simon?

Alvin went quiet

Huh what`s wrong bro said Simon?

Alvin ignored him

Teacher can I talk to Alvin it`s a family issue said Simon?

Sure Simon said Teacher

Simon & Alvin went outside the class room

So why are you acting really weird Alvin said Simon?

Alvin was still nervous and was shy and blushing

Are you okay bro said Simon

Yeah I am Simon said Alvin Calmly

Okay well I know your nervous about you know who said Simon who smiled

Alvin went silent

It`s okay brother she`s a girl it`s okay to be shy said Simon

Alvin starts singing

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.<br>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Everyone hears Alvin singing and gets out of class

[Chorus]  
>Alvin Said Brittany who was in shock<p>

You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall...  
>You're never gonna be alone<p>

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Alvin finished the song and walked away with a happy face

He is acting still weird said Brittany who was confused

Dave picked them up and started driving them home

Alvin starts singing

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
>To take a stand, to take a stand<br>(Yeah, it's been a ride)  
>Everybody, everybody<br>(I guess I had to)  
>Come take my hand, come take my hand<br>(Go to that place to get to this one)

We'll walk this world together through the storm  
>(Now some of you)<br>Whatever weather, cold or warm  
>(Might still be in that place)<br>Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
>(If you're tryin' to get out)<br>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road  
>(Just follow me, I'll get you there)<p>

Huh what the said Jeanette

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
>But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em<br>'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem  
>When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think<p>

Alvin said Dave who was stunned

I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world  
>Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me<br>I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly  
>And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony<p>

No if, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
>From "Infinite" down to that last "Relapse" album<br>He's still shittin' whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
>Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him<p>

Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
>He's married to the game, like a fuck-you for Christmas<br>His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got  
>The urge to pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe<p>

The chipettes were in shock, Simon laughed

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
>To take a stand, to take a stand<p>

Alvin finished singing

No more Alvin please said Dave seriously

They arrived home

Everyone got out of the car except Alvin who passed out in the car

Dave smiled and picked Alvin up

Alvin was resting

They got inside and Alvin was still sleeping

Alvin suddenly woke up

Alvin you're awake said Brittany happily

Yeah I am said Alvin nervously

Brittany can I talk to you please said Simon

Yeah sure said Brittany happily

They go around the corner away from the others

Don`t tell anyone but I think Alvin has a crush on a girl said Simon happily

Well okay I will not say anything but whom is this girl asked Brittany?

I don't think I can look at this the same and all the miles that separate they disappear when I breathing over your face I think about you baby I am here without baby but your still with me in my dreams it is only you and me said Alvin singing

You know her Brittany said Simon

Okay is it Jeanette, Eleanor or Theodore if his gay said Brittany

No Alvin`s not gay said Simon

Then who said Brittany who was confused

She thought for a minute

Wait a minute it can`t be can it said Brittany who was nervous

Brittany the name of the girl he likes is you said Simon

Huh what I said Brittany was shocked

I came to play said Alvin who sang

What huh said Brittany & Simon?

This is for a girl who made it hurt said Alvin

I have nothing left to give I have found the perfect end light the way let me go take my breath I will end where I began and I will find the enemy within because I feel it crawl beneath my skin Dear Agony Said Alvin who was singing.

Did you say it was Alvin said Brittany?

Yeah said Simon

What's Alvin asked her sisters asked Eleanor and Jeanette

Nothing girls said Brittany

Brittany came straight over to Alvin

Without warning she gave him a kiss on the cheek

Alvin went from nervous to a bigger happy than ever

Brittany smiled

Dave walked into the room and saw Alvin happier than ever

What just happened guys said Dave?

Dave she kissed Alvin said Simon

What the heck why did you do that asked Dave?

Because Alvin has a crush on me said Brittany

Alvin went to the kitchen to get Cheese balls when Brittany came up to him

Alvin gulped because Brittany was coming

Hello Alvin said Brittany who hugged Alvin

Brittany let go of Alvin and then they ate Cheese balls

Dave walked up to the two Chipmunks

So Alvin have you been nervous because of your feelings said Dave with a serious look

Alvin went back to nervous mode

Man you're a strange chipmunk Alvin said Dave

Alvin walked off and went down and sat on the lounge and watched sponge bob square pants

By the time the Chipettes, Simon, Theodore and Dave got to the lounge Alvin went to Sleep.

Awe he fell asleep said Brittany

Simon picked Alvin up

Where are you going Simon asked Dave?

Be back in a minute with Alvin guys said Simon

While going upstairs

Alvin you awake I got a plan to increase you IQ by 50 if you would like said Simon

Alvin smiled

Yeah let`s do it said Alvin who agreed

They both make it into the room and go to the lab

Simon lay`s Alvin on the bed

Okay Brother this is going to hurt a lot said Simon

Argh no argh! Said Alvin who was yelling

Everyone heard downstairs they all rushed upstairs to the lab

Simon stop this now said Everyone

Keep it going Simon said Alvin who was stubborn

Okay said Simon

almost we are done now Alvin said Simon

I feel better now said Alvin who kissed Brittany on the lips and went downstairs

They were stunned

Everyone went downstairs

Alvin are you okay asked Brittany?

Yeah I feel like I am in the planet of mars said Alvin who smiled

Okay well let`s go to the bedroom what do you say Alvin said Brittany

Yeah why not said Alvin

They head up to the bedroom

Alvin became nervous

So what did you want me up here for Brittany asked Alvin?

First I know you like me and have a crush and second of all.. said Brittany when she was stopped by Alvin who kissed her

Wow Alvin your Unbelievable said Brittany

They went downstairs

Okay guys let`s have dinner said Dave

They all had dinner and Went to bed

Brittany couldn't sleep so she walked out of the room

She went downstairs and laid on the lounge

Alvin suddenly woke up upstairs

He wondered where Brittany was so he went downstairs to discover her asleep

Alvin smiled and he slept on a recliner Chair

They slept till morning Brittany stayed asleep but Alvin got up and went to Brittany and laid down next to her

The others got out of bed with Dave and went downstairs

Huh said Simon who saw Alvin sleeping next to Brittany

Brittany finally woke up and she yawned

Morning Britt said Jeanette happily

Huh what the heck Alvin Seville what are you doing sleeping next to me said Brittany who was mad and confused and blushed

Alvin was still asleep and dreaming

Brittany you're a girl and cute chipmunk too said Alvin in his dreams

His dream stopped

Oh my said Jeanette who giggled

Brittany laughed

Alvin rolled over and went to sleep again

Man he is strange when he is asleep said Brittany who was confused

Yeah he is said Jeanette

Where is Alvin, oh wait his sleeping said Simon to Dave

Huh he is said Dave who smiled

Alvin why are you sleeping said Dave?

Alvin was Dreaming Again

Brittany you're my favourite Chipette I even told the teacher that when I was practising for the contest 3 years ago, you are the cutest ever said Alvin

Brittany blushed

Alvin`s dream ended again

What in name said Brittany who smiled?

Alvin started to wake up

You okay asked Brittany who was worried

Alvin smiled and dozed off again

Brittany giggled

What is so funny asked Simon?

He is so cute when he gets like this said Brittany shyly

Alvin suddenly wakes up

Huh, Hey Alvin buddy said Simon Nicely

Hello Simon said Alvin happily

Alvin got up and started eating waffles

They all finished Breakfast and the Chipmunks and Chipettes went to School

The Chipettes met with Ian at the Music hall and Dave met the Chipmunks their too

Chipettes start singing

It doesn't matter if your hot and cold your always yes and no you change your mind like a girl changes clothes baby your hot n cold said The Chipettes who finished Singing

Nice girls said Ian happily

Sorry brother I cannot do it said Alvin sadly

Ian smiles

Dave was shocked when Alvin left the room

Simon and Theodore were speechless

The chipettes were also speechless

Time to play the game said Alvin

The guitar started to play

I am the game you don't want to play me I am the game the king of kings I am the game move over because I am the game don't forget you know that I am the game and I come to play said Alvin who sang.

Huh what the heck said Ian who was speechless?

Alvin walks off to the stairs and sits down

Alvin start crying

Chipettes laughed at him

Ian smiles

Alvin starts getting upset then starts singing while been upset

Time, is going by, so much faster than IAnd I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with youNow I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled insideSo I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to youSo if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know  
>You're never gonna be alone from this moment onIf you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fallYou're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone<br>And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands'Cause forever I believeThat there's nothing I could need but youSo if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know  
>You're never gonna be alone from this moment onIf you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fallWhen all hope is gone, I know that you can carry onWe're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone<p>

What the said Ian in surprise

Oh, you've gotta live every single dayLike it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?Don't let it slip away, could be our only oneYou know it's only just begun, every single dayMaybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?Tomorrow never comes

Wow said Dave in amazement

Time is going by so much faster than IAnd I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you  
>You're never gonna be alone from this moment onIf you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fallWhen all hope is gone, I know that you can carry onWe're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone<p>

Alvin plays his guitar

Chipettes were in shock

I'm gonna be there alwaysI won't be missing a word all dayI'm gonna be there alwaysI won't be missing a word all day

Everyone clapped

Alvin walked up the stairs upset

Brittany and the Chipettes if you hate me so much than I will hurt myself said Alvin who was crying

He wouldn't said Ian in disbelief

Alvin don't be silly please don't jump said Simon who was worried

Alvin started singing while upset again

I remembered black skies  
>The lightning all around me<br>I remembered each flash  
>As time began to blur<br>Like a startling sign  
>That fate had finally found me<br>And your voice was all I heard  
>That I get what I deserve<p>

So give me reason  
>To prove me wrong<br>To wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason

Ian was shocked

To fill this hole  
>Connect the space between<br>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
>Across this new divide<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/linkin_park/new_ ]  
>There was nothing in sight<br>But memories left abandoned  
>There was nowhere to hide<br>The ashes fell like snow  
>And the ground caved in<br>Between where we were standing  
>And your voice was all I heard<br>That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
>To prove me wrong<br>To wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Across this new divide

In every loss  
>In every lie<br>In every truth that you'd deny  
>And each regret<br>And each goodbye  
>Was a mistake too great to hide<br>And your voice was all I heard  
>That I get what I deserve<p>

What no way said Simon who was shocked when Alvin sang

So give me reason  
>To prove me wrong<br>To wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason  
>To fill this hole<br>Connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies<br>Across this new divide  
>Across this new divide<br>Across this new divide

Everyone were speechless when Alvin finished

Alvin left the room in tears

Everyone were in shock

Well I think we better go home guys

They all headed to Dave`s house even Ian went along

At home Alvin was not home

He isn't here guys said Simon who was worried

Dave and the others were worried even Ian

Suddenly Simon found Alvin`s Hoodie

The other`s didn't see it so Simon hid it in his bag and they kept looking around

We better call it a night guys said Simon nicely

They all went to bed and Dave went to sleep too

Only Simon didn't go to sleep he hid before anyone could see him

Simon went for a stroll outside the house

I wonder where he is asked Simon to himself

Alvin Yelled Simon

The others didn't hear him

Simon heard a certain chipmunk crying out the backyard

Alvin whispered Simon

What go away Theodore said Alvin who was crying

It not them its Simon mate said Simon happily

Oh okay said Alvin who hugged Simon and tears were coming down Alvin`s eyes onto Simon`s Hoodie

Here Alvin your hoodie said Simon who put it over Alvin like a Blanket

He then took Alvin to a little secret area that they found and the both of them slept their the night

Alvin was so upset he hugged onto Simon all night it was also storming and raining

The next morning the Chipettes and Dave woke up and didn't see Simon anywhere

Simon! Said Dave who yelled out

Then all of a sudden they heard two Chipmunks Crying

Huh what the hell said The Chipettes and Dave?

They headed to a burrow and saw Simon and Alvin crying and they were hugging together

Huh what`s wrong guys said The chipettes?

Guys are you okay asked Dave?

The two Chipmunks couldn't stop crying

Simon and Alvin why are you crying said Brittany

Maybe it is time to change I have always been scared to try said Alvin & Simon singing

Simon please stop Crying said The Chipettes

Dave was worried

The two Chipmunks stopped crying and ran off

Where are they going Asked Dave and The Chipettes?

I don't know said Dave

They ran after them

Guys please stop this said Dave who was mad

We can`t, we have a problem with ourselves they hugged each other tightly and fell asleep

The Chipettes and Dave were worried they put them in the burrow and the rest of them went back inside the Chipettes and Dave were worried

The End


End file.
